Anamaria's Birthday
by MoonlightMasquerading
Summary: Why is Anamaria so tough? Why is she so mean and bad ass at times? Why wont she let anyone near her?
1. Anamaria

_**AN: Yo guys! I decided to give POTC stories a go, and **_**I'm starting off with this small fic about Anamaria. You know, the pirate who slaps Jack for taking her boat in the first movie, who then somehow disappears for the other films? Thought so. **

_'Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you.. Happy birthday dear Ana, Happy Birthday to you!'_

_The sound of singing woke up a young, six year old version of Anamaria Malchata from a peaceful sleep. It was Anamaria's birthday, and it was routine for her to be woken by her mother's singing every year on this day. Little Ana swung her dark legs out of bed, and ran to hug her mother. She loved birthdays, because usually she got presents. Last year, her papa had brought her a small model of the Queen Annes Revenge, a model Anamaria had studied and gazed at for hours. In all honesty, she didnt really expect anything this year. Her father had long since left Anamaria and her mother, taking all their money and leaving them poor. Jasmine Malchata, Anamaria's mother, barely had enough money to feed herself and her daughter, yet alone buy presents. As Anamaria clutched her mother, she remembered how suddenly her beloved father had left them, without a trace, without a warning. Little Ana sniffed, burying her face in her mama's skirts. _

_"Mum? You wont leave me, will you?" Ana asked, looking at the long, pretty skirt. Her mother muttered something about never leaving her, but Anamaria was too busy looking at her mothers dress. It was elaborate, and didnt look like something her mother could afford. The dress was laced with pink beads, and had ribbon dorn the sides. Ana'smind flashed back to a few weeks ago, to watching the birthday parade of the princess herself. The little girl had been watching with awe, marvelling at the beautiful, pink bead laced dress the woman had worn.. Exactly like the one her mother was wearing! _

_Anamaria gasped and looked up at her mother in fury. Her mother had been a thief, years back, and had promised, promised to Ana that she would never steal again._

_"Mum!" Ana yelled in fury, backing away from the thief and shaking. _

_"What was I meant to do, you little brat? What with you whining at me all the time, with your constant 'Mama I love you's!' What was I meant to do for fun? Go out into Tortuga dressed in an old dress? Nay! You're a horrible, selfish little brat, who should be locked away, banished to the sea!" Anamaria's mother screamed, spittle flying from her red lips. _

_Anamaria backed off, mumbling about being sorry. Then again, what was she meant to be sorry for? She was a child, and he mum had PROMISED never to thieve again. The little girl turned heel and ran down the stairs, away from her furious mother, and out of the door. When her mother caught up with her, Anamaria turned, and gave her mother the slap of her life. She trembled, waiting for a slap back. When it came, it sure as hell hurt. Anamaria cringed, and death stared her mother before running straight down the path, away from her home, family, friends, and anyone who'd ever loved her. What a birthday it was for little Anamaria Malchita._

_**Le fin? I might have to add more chapters, and bring Jack into it somewhere...What do you think? Review, pleeeeeeease. Free rum?**_

_**By the way, I'm not too sure about continuing Full Moon, the RONKS story. Let me know about that? Tar loves! **_


	2. Teague

_**AN: Hey guys! I don't know if anyone has actually read this, but heck. I like this story. So, lets introduce the makings of a bit of Sparramaria eh? ;) **_

Anamaria ran through the dusky, cloudy streets, out of breath and tired. The little girl had been running from her mother for hours, whether she was being chased or not was unknown to her. The streets were busy, and nobody really noticed Anamaria. She wasn't too worried about being recognised though- she thought she'd run too far away to be recognised as anyone in particular. To them, Anamaria was just an ordinary girl, maybe running through the town as a game.

A few hours after she'd ran away, Anamaria reached Shipwreck Cove. It was full of pirates, drunken people and robbers, certainly no place for a six year old. But Anamaria was tough. It was only when she'd seen the inside of the towns main tavern that she backed off and huddled up against a wall. It was freezing, and the sea occasionally splashed Ana, soaking her instantly. She shuddered, and pulled her knees up to her chest, her eyes closing a little. The young lass was asleep in minutes, unbeknown to her.

The taverns in Shipwreck Cove held many, many pirates at a time. It attracted captains, first mates, the lot. A regular at this godforsaken pub was Edward Teague. You could often see him drinking away in the bar, swigging rum like it was water. Not today, though. Teague was Captain of the Misty Lady, and well respected for it too! He had his own house. Where his family and son lived. The ship just hovered off the shore when it wasn't in use, which was often. Captain Teague was soft inside, and a sucker for young children. He had his own 8 year old boy, named Jack Sparrow, a little rogue if he'd ever seen one! At the thought of his boy, Teague smiled and set down his tankard, standing up and heading towards the door, pulling his hat on as he went. People waved him goodbye, and Teague waved back. He was late home, and knew he'd be for it if he was any later. He stepped outside of the tavern and breathed in the fresh air. The air was a treat after being inside the stuffy tavern, and was always relished by Teague and his fellow pirates after a long drinking session. The pirate captain turned and walked down the street, occasionally waving to a friend hanging around the streets. Teague walked for a few minutes in silence, until the sound of rough, harsh breathing hit his ears. Maybe a drunk? Usually, Teague would just walk on, but for some reason, he felt like he shouldn't. He turned around, and noticed a small form huddled up against the wall. It was a little girl, dark skinned with long, lustrous black hair. She couldn't be that old, maybe 6 or 7? The pirate crouched down and touched the little girls arm, withdrawing his hand in an instant. She was icy cold!

Teague frowned and shook his head, thinking. Maybe he could take her back to his house? There was always room for one more in the Teague/Sparrow family, and Jack would do with a friend. Teague lifted up Anamaria, and padded off to the stone house down the road.

**AN: twist! So Anamaria's been taken in by Jack's dad. How is this gonna turn out?**


	3. Calypso

**AN: ****dogsrock101****, you're my only reviewer, thanks for reviewing. :D  
This is the last chapter before next weekend am afraid, might get another up soon. I don't own anything here, not even the lyrics to Davy Jones lullaby. So Ana's been taken in by Teague? This should be interesting.**

Captain Teague silently padded down the street to his family's house, taking the sleeping little girl with him. He was worried how his family would react- the captain never really knew what they were thinking. Apart from his son, of course. Teague knew the little hell raiser would be ecstatic to have a new friend in the house – he's probably teach her all the ways of a pirate! Laughing, Captain Teague approached the door to his home, inwardly cringing as the noise from within hit his ears. It was so noisy in there at times, like a Tortuga tavern, without the prostitutes.

As soon as Teague entered the house, little Jack Sparrow dived and hugged his fathers legs. He was quite tall for an eight year old, but his father still towered over him. Jack looked up with curiosity as Ana's long, black hair tickled the top of his head. Confused, the little boy stepped back and addressed his father.

"What's that you've got there, dad?" Jack asked, confusion and worry on his face. Had ge been so naughty his dad had decided to get another child to replace him? The young boy bit his lip and looked up at his dad from already-kohl-rimmed eyes, waiting for a response.

Teague chuckled, and crouched down to Jack's level so he could see Anamaria.

"I found her outside the tavern. She was in a bad way, and on her own, totally abandoned. I brought her back so you'd have a friend, Jackie. Be nice, yeah?"

Jack nodded, looking over his newly found interest with wonder. He thought she was beautiful! Her skin was like chocolate, and her hair was so shiny! Jackie couldn't wait for her to wake up so he could talk to her and see what she was like on the inside. Maybe she'd like him too?

A few minutes passed, and Anamaria woke up slowly, jumping back in surprise and horror when she saw the two guys. Oh god- what had happened to her when she was out? She briefly remembered falling asleep, and now she was here. Anamaria studied the two with caution and curiosity. One, the obviously older one, was chuckling, and offering words of comfort the little girl barely heard. She was too busy looking at the other, the boy, to hear anything but 'We took you in, you're safe'. Ana nodded to the older man, and looked at the boy out of the corner of her eye. He was bloody gorgeous! But he looked smarmy, though. Anamaria was still a little cautious, and backed away a little more.

Chuckling again, Captain Teague nodded his head.

"I'm so sorry, little one. I'm Edward Teague, captain of the Misty Lady. This is my son, Jack." He explained, gesturing to the boy.

Anamaria swallowed, replying with hesitation, "A-Anamaria."

Captain Teague nodded, understanding, but Jack chose the moment to try and be witty.

"No, its J-A-C-K not Anamaria, luv."

He said, winking at the girl before him

Anamaria glared daggers at him, immediately finding him more annoying than witty. She raised her hand and slapped him, a look of confusion and hurt on Jack's face appearing almost instantly. Immeadiately, Anamaria looked to Teague, afraid he'd blow up for her slapping his son. Instead, he laughed, a thunderous roar that echoed.

"You deserved that one Jackie!" Teague snorted, not realising he's set the guidelines for whenever Jack received a slap, as to whether he deserved it or not.

"I'm gonna have to go talk to my mother. You two stay here, and try not to kill each other!"

Anamaria nodded curtly, watching Teague get up and leave. She wasn't too wary now, and was starting to settle in a little. Already, she liked this place more than she had her actual home.

Jack scuttled over to Anamaria, a grin on his face. He felt like he had to be careful around her, like an explosive bomb, but there was something extremely likeable about her. He sat near the girl, quiet for once in his life. It was Anamaria, curious as ever, who broke the silence.

"Why is your hair like that?," She asked, looking at Jacks long dreadlocks and bandana. She like the bandana but wasn't too sure about the dreadlocks.

"Pirate family, luv. I'm used to it, I'm gonna be a captain one day, you watch!"

"Oh. Well, nice bandana."

Jack grinned, and pulled out a yellow bandana from his pocket, handing it to Anamaria.

"If you like mine so much, you can have this. Its spare, I wont really regret missing it." Jack winked. "It'll suit you. Hey- whats this?" He blinked, his attention caught by a silver locket hung on her neck, old, and obviously quite ancient. It looked familiar but he couldn't really place it.. Looked valuable, though.

"It's a locket I was given by my aunt when I was born. She said I had to keep it for 7 years, and then to come find her when the time was up." Anamaria explained dully. She wasn't too sure why it was seven years – magic number, she reckoned. She unclasped it, and handed it to Jack, receiving the yellow bandana in return , which she immediately tied around her head.

"Cool!" Jack exclaimed, prising it open, seeing if there was anything inside. Anamaria rolled her eyes, as a familiar tune started up from within. It was slow, like a music box, and if you listened closely, you could make out lyrics. Jack instantly froze, listening to the music, puzzled at the words he was hearing from within.

_Ruthless winds, Raging seas,_

_Who have stolen my true love_

_Davy Jones of the Seven Seas_

_Oh, bring him back to me..._

_Every day and every night,_

_Locked in darkness, all alone,_

_Many tears, my love, i have shed_

_Hoping you would come._

_Oh, my sweet Davy Jones_

_Time has come for you to return._

_Please come back to me my love,_

_My beloved Davy Jones._

That was enough for the young pirate boy. He snapped the locket shut and handed it back to Anamaria slowly.

"Ana.. " ***slap***

"Okay, Anamaria then. You do not know what this is, do you?"

Anamaria shook her head, hoping she'd get more light on the mysterious locket.

"This locket.. It belongs to Tia Dalma. Calypso. The sea goddess."

**AN: ohhooo, Jackie got his first slap! And Anamaria's Tia Dalma's niece! How's this gonna work out?**

**Read, and review, please? :3**


End file.
